


I Didn’t Mean it

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Protective Brie Larson, Reader is 24, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20251345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You and Scarlett are dating, you're also slightly younger than her. One day you two get into a fight and Scarlett says something hurtful towards you.





	I Didn’t Mean it

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

You hated getting into fights with your girlfriend. But lately she hadn’t been home that much and you missed her. You knew she was working which you understood but there were times where you just wanted to spend time with Scarlett.

That’s why when Scarlett came home from work you stop yourself from smiling and running over to her, you were about to kiss her when she pulled away. That worried you. Whenever she came home she always loved getting kisses from you. You had asked her what was wrong and that was when the fight started.

You’re not sure how it happened but during the fight Scarlett had started yelling, “Just grow up already (Y/N)!”

When she said that you felt your heart break and tears rolling down your cheeks. She knew the age gap was one of the things you were nervous about even after people knew about your relationship.

As soon as those words left Scarlett’s mouth her eyes widened. She didn’t mean any of it, she loves you. “Baby I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“If you didn’t mean it then why did you say it?” You had to keep yourself from breaking down.

She tried to moved towards you but you backed away from her. “It was in the heat of the moment, I didn’t mean what I said I promise.” All she wanted to do was wrap her arms around you and hold you close while she tells you how much she loves you.

“Even then why were those words on your mind?” You looked away from her, you needed to get out of there. “I need to go, I-I can’t…” You didn’t even finish what you were going to say, you knew it was a matter of time before you broke down. Walking past Scarlett you grabbed your keys and left. 

“Babe please don’t go, I’m so sorry!” Scarlett said but you already left. Tears ran down her cheeks. She really messed up.

**xxxxx**

You drove to Brie’s place, she’s your best friend. Scarlett had introduced you to the Avengers cast and you and Brie immediately became best friends. 

While you were driving to her place it had started pouring. Getting out of your car you tried to run up to Brie’s front door but you weren’t quick enough. You knocked on her door, while you waiting you wrapped your arms around yourself trying to keep warm.

Brie opened the door and when she saw you she quickly pulled you inside. “(Y/N)! What are you doing out in the rain, you’re freezing!” She ran to get you a towel, she came back and wrapped it around you.

“S-Scarlett and I had a fight…” More tears rolled down your cheeks.

“Oh (Y/N) I’m sorry.” She frowned. Brie knew the fight must’ve been bad if you drove to her place. “Come on, let’s get you warmed up.”

She took you to the guest room where she have you some clothes to change into so she could put your clothes into the dryer. Once you changed she walked into the guest room and saw you sitting on the bed with your head in your hands as you cried.

Brie sat down next to you, she wrapped an arm around you. “Do you want to talk about what happened?” You shook your head. “Okay, you don’t have to talk about it now. Is there anything I could do?”

You removed your head from your hands and hugged her. “Please don’t leave.” 

It broke Brie’s heart to see you hurting this much. She just held you as you cried, she wasn’t going to leave your side. She also knew that whenever you were ready you would talk about what happened.

**xxxxx**

Once you told Brie what happened between you and Scarlett she couldn’t believe Scarlett would say that to you. Brie knew how you were nervous about the age gap even if it wasn’t that big of a gap, she knew you loved Scarlett no matter what but you knew how people felt about the age gap.

Brie had let you stay with her for the last few days and while you’ve been staying with her Scarlett has been trying to call you. Part of you wanted to talk to her but then you remembered about the fight and what she said.

You and Brie were in her living room when there was a knock on her door. She sighed. “I’ll be right back.” She got up and went to open the door. When she saw Scarlett she glared. “What are you doing here?”

“Please I know (Y/N) is here, I need to see her.” Scarlett has been looking everywhere for you, she hasn’t slept at all since you left. She has called all the people she thought you would go to and when they told her you weren’t there she became more worried. The only other person she hadn’t called was Brie.

“She doesn’t want to see you.” Brie crossed her arms over her chest. 

Scarlett couldn’t take it anymore, she needed to see you. She needed to tell you that she didn’t mean anything she said during the fight, that she loved you. She pushed past Brie and when she saw you her heart broke, she could tell you were still hurting by what she said.

When you heard Scarlett’s voice your heart was pounding. Even though you couldn’t see her you could tell she hasn’t been sleeping and that she was just as upset as you were.

Scarlett knelt down in front of you. You looked away from her, trying your best not to cry. “(Y/N), sweetheart please look at me.” Taking a deep breath you finally looked at her. You noticed tears were rolling down her cheeks. “I’m so sorry about what I said, I didn’t mean any of it baby. If I could I would take back what I said in an instant.”

You couldn’t stop yourself, you missed Scarlett so much. You rushed forward, wrapping your arms around her. You nuzzled your face into her neck. Scarlett sighed as she wrapped her arms around you, holding you close. She was afraid if she let you go that you wouldn’t be there.

“I’ll do anything to make it up to you, I love you so much (Y/N).” Scarlett kissed the top of your head.

“I love you too Scarlett.” You pulled away from her neck. Scarlett placed a hand on your cheek, she wiped away your tears with her thumb. She then rests her forehead against yours.

Brie smiled, she knew you had missed Scarlett. But she made a promise to herself that if Scarlett ever hurt you again that she’ll be there for you no matter what. 


End file.
